The use of pallets, palletizers and the like for moving equipment, components, factory parts, etc. is known. For example, such components, factory parts, etc. can be stacked onto a pallet, the pallet placed onto a palletizer and the palletizer moved manually, by mechanical force, by hydraulic force, etc. In some instances, it can be desirable for the palletizer to be moved by one or more individuals from one location to another location within a factory. However, the movement of such a palletizer can require heavy exertion by an individual in order to initiate movement of the palletizer. Therefore, a low cost, simple to use, and effective apparatus that can assist an individual in initiating movement of such a load would be desirable.